1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for advertising services and merchandise. The method is particularly useful for sole proprietors and small businesses, although it can also be implemented by large businesses. The main thrust of the invention is the use of a credit card for advertisement purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is applicable to two different fields of prior art, which will be describe below. First, the invention is applicable to credit and debit cards, generally referred to herein as charge cards. These are generally known to the population and, therefore, need no be described herein in details. Suffice it to note that the cards generally have on their face two specific identifications: some form of identification of the issuing/sponsoring company, and some personal information of the card holder. For example, the issuing company is identified by the imprint of the company""s name, e.g., American Express(trademark). Similarly, an identification of the sponsoring company or program may be imprinted, such as the FORD logo on the Citibank Visa Ford sponsored program. The card holder is generally identified by his/her name only. Under one program, the picture of the card holder is also provided. All charge cards also include a coding device, such as a magnetic strip.
Recently, the internet has been used to solicit applications for credit cards. Generally, credit card issuers sponsor certain web pages. In return, they are provided a space to insert a xe2x80x9cRadio Buttonxe2x80x9d which serves as an advertisement for the sponsor and as a URL link to the issuer""s credit card application program. Thus, when a user clicks on the Radio Button, his/her computer goes to the URL address of the card issuer and the user enters the credit card application program. The user is generally provided with information regarding the credit card, and can fill out an application online. During the run of the online application, the user may chose a program, such as variable of fixed interest rate, and the card""s face (or background) design. Upon completion, the application is electronically available on the card issuer""s computer system for processing and approval.
A second prior art field relating to the present invention is communication, especially cellular communication. The general technology of telephony and cellular (including PCI) technology is well known to those skilled in the art and will not be describe here in details, except for specifics relevant to the invention. One notable technology is usually referred to as xe2x80x9ccaller ID.xe2x80x9d According to that technology, the caller""s number is sent (generally over the control channel) to the called subscriber unit, and is displayed while the unit is ringing. Thus, the called user knows who the caller is before answering the call. Moreover, advanced units allow the users to program name and numbers of people who usually call the subscriber. Then, whenever such a subscriber calls, the unit recognizes the caller""s number, fetches its name from memory, and display the name when ringing. Thus, the called user can see the caller""s name before answering. In other units, generally not cellular units, the caller""s name is sent over the line from the telephone company""s database.
The present invention takes advantage of generally existing technology to provide space and opportunity to advertise one""s business and services. The disclosed invention is easy and inexpensive to implement, however, it may bring a very high return to the user.
Under a first implementation, an additional imprint is provided on the credit/debit card to prompt or encourage people to ask the holder about his/her business. For example, assuming the holder has an electronic repair shop, his credit card may have the inscription: xe2x80x9cIs your VCR broken? Ask me about fixing it.xe2x80x9d Then, each time the holder presents his/her card for a credit charge, the person receiving the card sees the inscription and may be induced to ask the holder about fixing a VCR.
Under a second implementation, advantageous use is made of the caller ID feature in telephone systems. Continuing with the previous example, and assuming the owner""s name is Tim Allen, his telephone unit is programmed to send a message each time the unit is used. For example, the message may be: xe2x80x9cAsk him about fixing your VCR.xe2x80x9d Then, when a called subscriber receives a call from Tim, the caller ID unit will display the caller""s name, i.e., Tim Allen, and the message, i.e., xe2x80x9cAsk him about fixing your VCR.xe2x80x9d Thus, if the called subscriber indeed has a broken VCR, he/she will be reminded of that an will be encouraged to ask Tim about fixing it.
Under a third implementation of the invention, an e-mail system is pre-programmed so that every time an e-mail is sent, a promotion message is sent therewith to be displayed on the receiver""s computer.